


Keeping My Soldier Home

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Artist!Lucifer, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nesting!Lucifer, Pre-Fall Canonverse, Sibling Incest, Warrior!Michael, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael has to leave because of a war, skirmish thing. Lucifer does not want him to.





	Keeping My Soldier Home

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff.

Lucifer nestled his nose more firmly into Michael’s neck, nosing at his brother’s skin. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, little lark, I have to get up soon,” Michael sighed, running his fingers over Lucifer’s back. 

“But you’re so warm and comfy,” Lucifer purred, snuggling more into Michael. “And you smell good and you’re here, safe. In our nest.” 

Michael huffed a laugh, turning his head to kiss Lucifer’s forehead. “You knew what mating the Viceroy of Heaven would be like,” he murmured. 

“I know,” Lucifer said, rolling on top of his brother and looking down at him. “And I love every minute of being mated to you. I just wish you didn’t have to leave so much.” 

Michael reached up and cupped Lucifer’s cheek. “I know, little lark,” he soothed, running his thumb over Lucifer’s strong cheekbone. “And if I didn’t have to leave so often, I wouldn’t. I’d stay here and take care of you and our eventual nest.” He gave a small smile. “Father will bless us, you know this.” 

“I know,” Lucifer mumbled, closing his eyes at his brother’s touch. “Will you be gone long this time?” 

“Not too long,” Michael soothed. “Not too long. Just a day or two. You’ll be fine, won’t you?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I’ll just be here,” he said morosely. 

Michael smiled and sat up, keeping Lucifer on his lap. “This season of war will come to past, it always will,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother. “And then I’ll be home for long periods of time, take care of you and give you a child, my nurturer. I promise.” He kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “We’ll go wherever you want, and you’ll smile.”  

“Promise, Micha?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“I promise, my little lark,” Michael smiled, kissing Lucifer’s temple. “Cheer up. It’s a three day trip at most. I’ll be back before you have time to miss me.” 

“Mkay,” Lucifer mumbled. He nosed into Michael’s neck. “Do you want me to do anything in particular?” 

Michael smiled and stroked Lucifer’s hair. “Just remember how much I love you, sunlight,” he whispered. “And know that I’ll always be here for you, and take care of you.” 

“I love you too, starlight,” Lucifer whispered back. “So much.” 

“I know, little lark,” Michael said, bringing Lucifer’s face up so he could look at him. “Why don’t you go flying with Gabriel today? I’m sure he’d enjoy seeing you again.” 

Lucifer gave a smile and nodded. “Okay.” 

Michael brought his brother in for a slow, sweet kiss, cupping the back of Lucifer’s head. His mate was so beautiful, so caring and loving, and only Michael knew the fullest extent of how much Lucifer loved and cared. 

He hated leaving his mate like this. Lucifer was in his peak nesting phase, preparing the nest for possible fledglings and molt. He hoped that this skirmish could be resolved as quickly as he said it would be- the last one last for five months, and Lucifer was in nasty shape when he was finally able to return home. A rumor that he had died in battle that reached Lucifer’s ears did not help matters. 

Lucifer returned the kiss and slowly moved off of Michael’s lap. “Go, before I find a way to keep you here and suffer Father’s wrath,” he said gruffly. 

Michael laughed and snapped his armor on as he stood up, watching as Lucifer donned a simple robe in white linen. 

“Be safe,” Lucifer said sternly. 

Michael smiled and kissed Lucifer again. “I will.” He smoothed some of Lucifer’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you, Morning Star.” 

Lucifer smiled and ran his fingers over Michael’s breastplate. “I love you too, my Viceroy.” 

Michael kissed Lucifer’s forehead gently before making his way to the entrance of their little home. He could hear Lucifer following him, seeing him off. He dove down, letting the wind catch his wings and he soared high above. He saw Lucifer standing in the entryway, a sunset wing waving his good-bye as Michael flew off to the site of the skirmish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
